Blooming Lonely
by Chaeann Bourne
Summary: I was sixteen, a sixth year, and I had gone to Salem Witches' Institute for my entire education. It was my home but now I was starting at a new school in a new country with new people and in a separate house than my twin. At least I'm not housed with my annoying cousin and instead I'm in a house with Harry Potter, who is pretty cute if i may say so...not so bad now is it? Harry/OC
1. Prologue

Blooming Lonely

Prologue

My eyes rolled out over the large sprawling fields of green trees from my seat at the window of the library. A book sat forgotten in my lap as I traced my childhood home with my eyes. My eyes followed the gentle curves of the white stone that built up our school and followed the line of grey pathways that carved across the grassy hills and slopes that held trees and clearing where students were sitting and talking or laughing and playing games with one another. From there I look to the left to see the large lake that was crystal clear and held a few swimming students who were relishing the first few waves of heat that summer weather was bringing as the spring came to a close and with it the end of our final semester this year. Behind the lake I could just make out Alphyn Hall with its tall windows corridors and beautiful faulted dome in the center. Just to the east of Alphyn Hall was the House of Nix which was an old German style house which was colored with warm tan wood and stark white boards. Large circular windows sat at the front of each side and spiraled up to the top of the building where you could just make our the flat surface that students often sat on. To the east of the House of Nix was Dryad Manor which held warm dark colors and contrasting white tones that tied the entire building into the landscaping. Each floor of the building had beautiful curving walkways which were tucked away from the frigid cold of winter and fall by thick glass that was only slightly tinted in the sun light. You could see the beautiful wooden doors that lead into equally as beautiful rooms. The dorms and halls made a warm feeling of hominess burn in my chest causing me to smile. My dorm was on the higher floors and over looked most of the school.

Our school was surrounded by a thick visage of fog most of the time and hidden behind a strong disillusionment charm that had been in place for centuries due to the persecution of witches and wizards. Our school was founded by three witches and is therefore called the Salem Witches' Institute however both boys and girls come here from all over the United States as well as Canada.

"I can't believe we're leaving Bry…it's so sad to think mom is sending us back home after being here for so long." I turn my head away from the beautiful scene our school presented to us and I smile softly in Lillie's general direction. She smiles back and leans against the white frame of the window sill and folds her hands neatly against her thighs after tucking a strand of black hair behind her ears. While Lillie and I share the same hair color we look nothing alike. Lillie is tall and resembles our mother very strongly with a long elegant nose, full lips, cheeks that are colored by a perpetual red blush, long graceful hands, and a slim build. Lillie's eyes are the color of rich mahogany and were framed by her hair which rivaled the golden silk of any tapestry hung in our dorms. I looked more like our father and his side of the family. I had long black curls that fell in silken spirals to my waist. My eyes were the same shades of striking grey that my father's had been, his brother's had been, and many others in their families are. My mother often commented on the casual elegance that I had somehow gained from our family line despite ever meeting any of my family on my father's side. I was on the smaller side by I was much more muscular than Lillie is from years of playing Quidditch for the Dryads. By now I was also tanner than she was for the exact same reason. Over all I had dainty features that matched well with my small stature. The only parts of me that weren't small were my temper, my power, and my bravery. While Lillie sometimes shied away from challenges she was the more cunning of us and often spent her time behind the scenes instead of in the fields where I preferred to stand.

"Lil…" Her eyes turn to me as I turn to stare back out cross the school grounds. "You know that we have no choice…our Uncle has escaped from Azkaban and the Dark Lord is on the rise again. They will need as much help as they can get…especially after what that man did to Daddy." She nods softly and upon seeing the faraway look in my eyes she must have left to return to her dorm room. After I don't know how long I stood, replaced my book on the shelf with a flick of my wrist, and returned to Dryad Manor slowly taking in every memory I could possibly find.

Only a few short months later Lillie, Mom, and I were holding tightly to a portkey with what little belonging we hadn't sent over already held tightly to our selves. When we appeared I idly fingered the pendant around my neck which was carved in fines on the outside. Once the pendant was opened two family crests stood proudly looking back at me. One was of a large phoenix soaring proudly with the name Saunders scrawled below it and the other was another family crest. This one was topped by a skull. Below the skull was a knight's arm with a sword and below that sat three ravens with the middle being the biggest. This Family crest was that of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black with which my father, Regulus Black, was born into.


	2. Chapter 1

Blooming Lonely

Chapter One

I stood before the looming stone castle and took in the sight of the many towers and torents that it was made up of. Over the entire castle, most likely built sometime in the Middle Ages, had a very magical aura around it that was both welcoming and very daunting at the same time. Gone were the bright white walls and lush green courtyards with vibrant trees that I was used to. In their place sat a grey looming castle surrounded by fog, a desolate looking forest, a dreary lake, and grey hued mountains that gave it a very cold and old feel. It was beautiful but in a dark and chilling way. I half wondered in the inside was just as cold and chilling and if it was this dark during the daytime.

Lillie and I found ourselves looking down at a very small man with parted hair, a thick mustache, and a very dressy suit on. "Hello you two must be out new students who are arriving late. I am Professor Flitwick and I am the charms Professor here as well as the Head of the Ravenclaw House. If you would please follow me I will be escorting you to the Great Hall where I believe they still have the Sorting Hat." We walk through two looming oak doors and link hands quietly while following behind the small professor. "What are you names, if you don't mind my asking?"

I turn a soft look to the Professor…perhaps I would get along just fine with him. It wouldn't be too hard considering both Lillie and I excelled in Charms at SWI. "My name is Lillie Saunders and this is my sister Bryony Saunders. It's a pleasure to meet you Professor Flitwick and believe me when I say we are both excited for charms as it was one of our favorite classes at our old school." I notice the way the professor's eyes light up with the thoughts of two students good at Charms. We enter through two more large doors into a wide and long room with four long tables all parallel to one another and perpendicular to another long table that sat at the back of the room raised on a staircase. It was quiet and all eyes turned to us as we froze only to suddenly hurry after the small professor that was moving surprisingly fast down the pathways and toward a taller woman who was wearing a green witches hat. Murmurs begin around us as we finally catch up and stop only to release one another's hand.

The smaller professor smiles softly and inclines his head in a way of greeting to the other professor I presume. "Professor McGonagall these are the Saunders sisters that have moved here…if you would…" He trails off as the older woman smiles softly at us. She waves her hand softly and I release Lillie's hand and walk boldly up the steps. I knew people were watching closely and noting the way we both looked and the way we each carried our selves. She reaches out and places an old worn hat on my head.

_'Ah and a Black is in our midst again…it has been quite some time since I've had one of your direct line to place…daughter of Regulus no less I'd say slytherin just for that but there's something else more befitting of another house. You're intelligent that much is true, and your kind but not to people you don't trust. You're cunning and smart but not enough to be a Slytherin. You're brave though and sometimes brash. You're made of tough stuff and you're loyal.' _Suddenly I can feel the hat shift on my head before it screams out a name. "GRYFFINDOR!"

I stand as a table erupts in cheers. I smile reassuringly to Lillie and hurry toward the table only to be pulled into a seat by two red heads with freckles. I'm squished between one of them and a smaller boy with black hair and brilliant green eyes. His black hair was on the shorter side and revealed his lightning bolt shaped scar so I could only guess he was Harry Potter. "Hi I'm Fred." The twin closest to me spoke up and then the other following right off his sentence. "And I'm George…"

"I'm Bryony Saunders it's nice to meet you…" I trail off and turn sharply as the hat shouts out a house name that I dreaded to hear. I meet my sister's terrified gaze and offer her a weak smile as she turns and heads toward the Slytherin table.

"Tough break that…I reckon Malfoy will eat her alive within a few days." I turn my eyes to another red head that is moth likely the twins' brother, decidedly young that is. Beside him sat a girl with bushy brown hair but beautiful doe colored eyes. They were in love with one another no doubt about it but too afraid to say anything.

I grip my glass which froze halfway to my mouth. "Malfoy you say…as in Draco Malfoy?" They look at me silently before they nod softly at my comment. I snort softly before placing my drink on the table and picking up my wand to examine it. "He better not do anything to her or he'll have another thing coming to him. Poor little Slytherin won't know what hit him if he harms one hair on Lil's head. I'll hex him into the Middle Ages."

All of them look at me startled for a moment before I sigh and tuck a strand of curly black hair behind my ears. "Anyway…I'm Hermione Granger and these lot are Fred, George, Ronald, and Ginny Weasely. He's Harry…Harry Potter and that's Neville Longbottom beside Ginny. Ron and I are prefects this year. Ron, Harry, Neville, and myself are fifth years, Ginny is a fourth year, and Fred and George are seventh years." I look at the bushy haired girl and smile softly thinking that I'll fit right in with these people.

"I'm a sixth year and so is my twin sister, Lillie. We've moved here from Salem. Our Mum wanted to return to help out our Uncle. So do you have any chaser's spots open? I was the best in Salem three years running. Heard a lot about you though Potter you've got some gift to be able to keep up with that Snitch. Heard you never lost a game!" Harry's eyes level on my curiously before he frowns lightly. "What do I have something on my face?"

I turn my head at a soft cough from Fred, I think, who offers me a gentle smile. "I think Harry's just surprised that you didn't bring up anything about You-Know-Who or that he's the Boy-Who-Lived."

I turn to look at my plate and frown softly. "I figured you wouldn't want to talk about that…I don't like to talk about what memories I have of that man either. He killed my father when I was one…" I force a smile onto my face and turn toward them offering them a gentle smile. "It's okay thought I really don't care if you're the Boy-Who-Lived…it doesn't matter to me because what I see is a boy with a scar that I haven't properly met yet but can tell is a great wizard."

Their eyes widen and I smile back at Harry who offers me a large boyish grin. We are quiet for a while before the younger of the three red headed boys speaks up with food in his mouth no less. "Harry do you think Malfoy will try out for Seeker again?" At his messy question Harry merely shrugs and then he gets this little gleam in his eyes.

A small smile plays at his lips but most of them don't notice these things. Honestly I know from experience that the little gleam means Harry considers Draco to be a challenge and that Harry secretly loves having a challenge in Quidditch like every other athlete. "I think I'll head to bed I'm a bit tired." With that Harry stands and I look down at my plate before reaching out and grabbing his arm. I feel a small blush rise to my cheek at his shocked look.

"I'm sorry but would you mind if I followed you up…I have no clue where I'm going and I'm really tired from all the traveling Lillie and I did." Harry nods and I release his hand before hurrying to stand up and follow after him. I shoot Lillie and beautiful smile and blow a kiss her way, causing her to smile, as I leave the Great Hall.

We walk silently through the halls but the silence wasn't awkward at all. It was relaxing in a way that I had never felt before. Even if we started talking I don't think I would have minded. "Is it always so dark here?"

At my question Harry turns his eyes to the passage windows we were walking past. He pulls me toward a window where the moon is spilling into the small alcove. It actually a very beautiful sight to see and if the hall was brightly lit I would have missed it. "Sometimes it takes a bit of darkness for us to be able to see something truly wondrous. I come here at night when I need to think it's a less used passage so it's not usually lit. Most people don't even know about it since it hasn't been used in so long. They also don't know that it's a short cut to our common room." We walk rather up the hallway until we reach a long tapestry. Harry pushes it aside to reveal a spiraling stairwell. We climb it in silence as I look out across the school ground and notice the dimly lit beauty that surrounded us. We reach the top of the steps and turn a sharply left only to walk down a corridor lit by a few torches here and there. We turn right into a shallow alcove and Harry pushes away another tapestry to lead us into a brightly light corridor furnished with red carpets white walls and many portraits. He walks over to a portrait of a Lady who is rather large.

"This is the door to our Common room…the password this year is Mimbulus Mimbletonia…" As he says the word the portrait swings open revealing a circular sitting room with a large fireplace taking up most of one wall. Large plushy armchairs dotted the space and a large bulletin was hung nearly blank aside from a Quidditch flyer for tryouts. The walls had two windows but were also covers with red and gold tapestries. Two doors sat on either side of the room and Harry pointed to the one on the left. "That's the girls dormitories…you should know which room is your by a sign on your wall and your trunk and other stuff should already be in there. Breakfast starts at seven thirty and we usually go down around that time if you want to join us."

I hide a small smile before my hand and feel a warm blush stain my cheeks. I have never, in my entire life, blushed before another person except for my aunts and uncles when I was a little girl. I nod and whirl before quickly running up the stairs. I lean back against the door to the stairs and press my fingers to my lips as I giggle quietly to myself. I hurry down the halls reading the glowing names and numbers on the doors to each room. I stop at my room near the end of the hall and notice that Hermione is also rooming with me and that we share a room with just the two of us. How odd…in Salem there were four people to a dorm not two. I look around and notice that the others rooms also had four people. Shrugging I return to my room and settle into the study brown desk to begin writing my letter home to my mom.

_Mum,_

_ I miss you…I miss Lillie too even though we've only been split up for an hour or two at most. Lillie is in Slytherin which suits her nature rather well wouldn't you agree? I've sworn to hex our dear cousin into the middle ages if he messes one hair on her head with his stupidity. I'm in Gryffindor with a whole lot of red heads, the Weasely clan I believe, they're rather nice despite what it says in the Black family books. My roommate this year is a fifth year named Hermione Granger. She's the intelligent type but she's got bravery in her eyes, which portrays a lioness in the worst of ways. I'm not positive why but we are the only two in our room which is fine with me. I believe we'll get on rather well. Harry Potter is also in my house. _

_ Mum despite what the world thinks of him he's just Harry if you can follow that. He doesn't think he's sitting on a pedestal because he's the Boy-Who-Lived he was actually shocked when I didn't say anything about it. Don't tell anyone but Harry has got to be the most dashing boy I have ever met. He's ungodly beautiful and I can't help but think if you sent me some of that eye potion you made for Auntie Clarisse he'd be even more handsome. Of course…I would never bring that up but it's a silly thought. I met the charms professor…a character that one. He's a very tiny man but I believe I'll enjoy his class. I'm afraid its gettign late and I don't want Cora out flying too late into the night so I'll stop my letter here. _

_I love you very much Mum and send my regards to my Uncle please…tell him I cannot wait to see him again! -Bryony_

I brush my figners over the edge of the parchment for a few seconds before sighing softly and tying it to Cora's leg. I usher her out the window and just as I'm closing it Hermione walks into the room and smiles brightly in my direction. "Professor McGonagall just stopped me and told me we'd be roommates since most of the rooms are full and she didn't want to put you in a room alone." Hermione settles into her bed and dangles her feet off the bottom so the touch her trunk lightly. She giggles softly and titles her head to the side to nuzzle it into her sheets. "How do you like Hogwarts so far?"

I turn to her a bit shocked before settling onto my own bed and playing with the ear of my stuffed bear. "I wasn't sure I'd like it with it being so vastly different from Salem but it's growing on me. I can see why everyone says it's so beautiful now. My housemates aren't too terribly bad either. I'm sure you've been trying for years to get Ron to speak with an empty mouth." I wink in her direction as she begins laughing and join in on her laughter.

We calm down enough to change into our sleepwear. Hermione slept in a blue and white nightie with thin straps and a thick white layer underneath the translucent blue fabric. I chose my favorite cream nightie that was mad of silk and had white lace detailing with chocolate brown ties and accents. It also had a matching robe that I often wore around our home when I would have sleepovers with the other girls. "Hermione…are we permitted to have slumber parties with other girls and guys at Hogwarts?"

Her brown eyes dart to me from where she's standing in front of a mirror to tie her hair up. She turns slowly and titles her head to the side. "Yes I believe so…I've never…I mean…I'm not entirely sure as I've never been to one here…" Her eyes downcast quickly and I stand slowly as she struggles with her hair. Finally she gets it up in an awkward tie and then slips into her bed. I turn quietly and follow suit. The lights dim slowly before going completely out and leaving us both in the darkness. I quickly fall asleep and my dreams are vivid and filled with fast moving colors and streaming lights.

~~CxB~~

The next morning I wake around six and rub at my face sleepily before gathering my uniform for that day as well as my robes. I find the bathroom with ease and wash up quickly before humming softly as I dress and wrap a towel around my head like I have for years. I walk back to my room to find Hermione struggling with her hair again before giving up and leaving the room with a soft good morning. I cast a drying charm on my hair and brush through it slowly before wordlessly casting the charm on my hair that my mother taught me to keep my curls controlled. She told me that Walburga taught it to her when she married Daddy because he was just terrible at performing it and once set his hair on fire.

I jog down the hallway and down the steps only to be met with the entire group of fifth years as well as the two twins who I sat with last night. I blush profusely and giggle softly before apologizing. We walk down to the Great Hall laughing and giggling together before taking out seats at our table. I turn to the door as Lillie walks in and she jogs over to me to press a kiss to my cheek.

"You wrote to Mummy last night right? She'd be terribly upset with you if you haven't wrote to her yet and you know how she gets…you have haven't you Bry?" I giggle and nod quickly before meeting her curious gaze with one of my own.

I turn as she is about to walk away but I reach out and grab her wrist tightly. "Lil…you will tell me if anyone gives you problems won't you?" I look imploringly into her eyes and know in that moment that our dear cousin has said something. "I'm going to turn him into the little rat he is Lil. I'll rip his platinum blonde hair from his pretty little head…what did he say?" I growl the last part in a fierce whisper and she bends softly to me.

"Draco asked if we were ashamed of our name and said we should be more ashamed of mummy's name because her family is blood traitors now…he said we should be proud of our heritage as purebloods and take daddy's last name at Hogwarts. He says it would keep you out of the midst of Potter but I don't think Harry looks very mean. He seems kind of worried about you right now…don't worry thought you'll see what I did to him." I nod slightly confused before allowing her to skip away cheerily. I turn back to my table and shake my head at their questioning glances. The doors open and snickers fill the room. I turn sharply only to begin giggling madly at out dear cousin's predicament. His beautiful locks have bright purple tips that very obviously won't come out. His hair is also stuck up in all direction meaning Lil took his hair products and swapped them for something else.

He storms to his seat and slams his books down before eating his breakfast in an angry silence. Everyone around him scoots away quickly in fear of his temper. I stand as I finish and walk to their table only to lean down so my lips are at his ears. "I'm telling you now dearest cousin if you so much as look at Lillie the wrong way again I'll do to you a thousand times worse than whatever happened to you this morning I swear on the family Black. I may be a Gryffindor but that doesn't mean I don't carry the Black name well. You've been warned…oh and purple isn't your color perhaps blue." At my words I tap the back of his head and the tips turn a vibrant blue. I laugh softly and wink at Lillie before returning to my table and plucking my books from where they are lying. My schedule is lying neatly atop them.

"What did you say to Malfoy?" I turn to Weasely's questioning gaze and smile softly.

I suppose I've smiled a bit to sinisterly because he shivers in a tinge of fear. "I just told Draco that if he messed with Lillie again I'd do thing much worse than change the color of his hair and replace his girlie hair care products of course I'm the more sinister and I'd be fine with castration but I don't think Lil would like sharing a side of the dorms with him so I'll stick to a balding charm or something much worse…oh the possibilities….are you coming them Hermione? I believe our classes are rather close to one another. I'll be off them! Goodbye all…" I link my arm with Hermione's and we walk out of the great hall.

"You are truly one devious woman…but I'm afraid we'll be rather close now since you've scared Ronald so badly!" We giggle quietly and I half wish that I was in fifth year and not sixth. I slip away from her and into my Ancient Runes classroom. Class was slow without anyone to really talk too as there weren't a very large number of sixth year Gryffindor girls and we shared this class with Ravenclaws who stuck their noses up at how much I knew already. I was an avid reader as a child and often got into things I wasn't supposed to. I would sit in the study or library and read for hours…actually I still do that.

I miss the library in Salem thought because it was always so quiet and peaceful there despite having many people in and out of it all the time. I would sit in there for hours on the weekend and just look out the window while I read. So many people would try and speak to me thinking I was lonely but I just liked to learn…Mum says I'm like Daddy in that respect. She says he was always reading and writing things down and fixing spells so they were better and more efficient. I wish I could see him or meet him just once. I bet he would be an amazing man even if he was once a death eater.


	3. Chapter 2

Blooming Lonely

Chapter Two

_Mum,_

_ It feels as if it hasn't been two months at Hogwarts already. I feel like yesterday was the first time Lillie and I walked into the Great Hall and got sorted. I've gotten over my discomfort of being friends with fifth years and two seventh years but honestly I think I've found my place. They've even accepted Lillie into our fold. Hermione is probably the closest thing to a best friend I have aside from Lillie who is also close friends with a few people in her house. Fred and George although trouble maker are absolutely amazing to hang out with and I love spending time with them both mostly because I'm one of the first people to be able to tell them apart all the tie because Fred has a large freckle right on the top of his lip and George doesn't. I can now say that although I'm trying to deny it because it's not going to happen I've got a rather large crush on Harry. He constantly makes me blush and giggle like a little school girl. It's odd to have a crush on someone after having had my heart broken last year. I don't think I've ever had a crush on someone to this extent though because even Adam didn't make me feel this way when we first met. I've got to go Hermione is getting up soon and we've all agreed to go to Hogsmead together. _

_I love you Mum. -Bryony_

I jump up and tumble onto Hermione's bed before bouncing on her to wake her up. She giggles softly as I begin tickling her and pushes me away slightly so she can sit up. I climb off of her lap and sit cross legged on her bed. We share a look and begin giggling wildly before we both stand and she hurries me out the door and into the prefect bathroom where we both bathe and talk quietly about anything and everything. I watch in amusement as she fumbles with her ahir before I finally give up with a snort and walk up behind her to still her hands. I place them at her side and silently charm her hair to dry and curl. I do the same with my won before pulling her out of the bathroom and down the hall into our room as she questions me loudly.

"What are you doing we're going to be late." She giggles abruptly crashing her angry façade rather quickly. I push her onto the back and begin twisting her curls into a thick French braid down her back while allowing a few strands to drift out of it and along her cheeks. With a wave of my hand her face is done in a light touch of makeup and she looks absolutely wonderful. I press a mirror into her fingers and silently braid my hair so it's goes along one side of my head before ending on the other where all the curl lay on my shoulder. I do my own make up and them pull her up and out the door knowing exactly what time it is.

We walk down the steps and into the common room to see Harry, Ron, Fred, and George waiting for us. I half wonder where Angelina is because she's usually with the twins but I don't bother asking. "Wow you too clean up nice!" Fred tosses an arm over each of our shoulders and we both squeak and push him away when he pokes our ribs.

Ron blushes as he looks Hermione up and down discretely. "Come on them we're going to be late." I link arm with Hermione and we walk out the porthole with the boys following closely behind. Hermione and I jog up to a carriage ignoring the looks that the guys of the school are sending us. I giggle softly and we settle in with the guys settling in around us. Harry is sat between Fred and Ron while George is on one side of me and Hermione is on the other.

After our trip to Hogsmead we all sit down at three broomsticks and I look up at the door opens only to feel the largest grin ever stretch across my lips. "Mum…" I jump from my seat and run toward the tall blonde aired woman only to wrap her in the tightest hug possible. I giggle when I feel the bag rustle against my side and look into it realizing that there are small snacks that Mum always bought for Sirius over the summer. "I've missed you and Uncle so much…" Her hand pats the back of my head and she reaches around to tug lightly at a black curl. I giggle softly before grabbing her hand and tugging her toward my table where I bounce happily by her side. "Everyone this is my Mum, Emeli, and Mum these are Fred and George, the twins, their little brother Ron, my roommate Hermione, and my friend Harry." Her brown eyes level on them all and she smiles sweetly from her position at the head of the table.

"Hello everyone 'm so glad to finally meet you although I was sure I'd have met you at some point. I should go though dear I just stopped in to say hello to you when I saw you through the window. You know how cranky your Uncle gets when we run out of his favorite tarts. I'll see you over Christmas break right? You'll be coming home for a day before we go to your Uncle's for Christmas." I nod slowly before kissing my mother's cheek and bouncing lightly back to my seat as she leaves with a small wave.

Hermione turns her inquisitive eyes to me. "Don't take this the wrong way but you and your mother look nothing alike." I giggle softly and Hermione looks at me as if I've lost my head. I wave my hand at her and take a sip of my drink while settling in lightly.

"Mione I look nothing like my mother and Lillie because I'm an exact replica of my father and the rest of his family. I'm short just like them even though my father was rather tall, according to my mum, and I've got the same features, hair color, curls, eyes color, skin color, and body shape." Hermione looks away knowing how hard it is to speak of my father. I brush everything off and turn to Fred and George. "So what is your family like? I've noticed you all look alike…do you have more siblings or is it just you three and Ginny?" Fred and George launch into telling me all about their family and how close they are. I listen intently but somewhere inside me I half wish that I could tell someone about my father because it's hard being the only one who knows anything about how he died to protect Sirius.

~~CxB~~

Later that night I sat curled on my bed with a book balanced on my knees while I listlessly stared at the pages unable to stop my mind from swimming with thoughts of my father. Hermione is lying in her own bed fast asleep with her lights turned off and mine slightly dim. Sighing softly I close my book with a dull thud and then slip into my own bed only to fall into a restless sleep where visions of my father and family wander through my head.

_**My father hit the floor surrounded by a group of people and a harsh scream fill the room as my Aunt's struggle against the holds of their husbands before being dragged away where they lie sobbing together for hours. The scene flickers to my Aunt screaming in agony as the Cruciatus curse is cast on her. Her back arches off the floor as she repeatedly screams that she doesn't know where Sirius is. Her sister watches with wide and tear filled eyes. Slowly the curse is stopped and she lays there panting heavily with black, mascara stained, tears running down her cheeks. Everyone scoffs and leaves except for her sister who falls to her side and brushes her black locks away from her face. Once again the scene changes to a young Draco being slapped roughly across the face and pushed into a room with a bloodied nose and red eyes from crying. The scene changes again and my Aunt is punched roughly in the face before being thrown back into a glass cabinet while my cousin is huddle in her sisters arms crying and shouting for his father to stop hurting his mother. Blood runs through her blonde locks staining them red while her husband repeatedly hits her bruising her beautiful face and cutting open so that there are sure to be scars left behind. Next it flickers once more before washing away to my aunt screaming in agony as a dementor holds her struggling body up. She rips at it while screaming before she's dropped to the cold cement floor where she lays panting and vying to catch her breath. Her eyes blink and stare at my own before she offers a sad and mutilated smile in my direction before falling asleep and murmuring something to me with the last of her energy. "I'm coming back to save you all my darlings…"**_

I sit up straight with a scream dying in my throat before I begin tighten my arms around my waist and rock back and forth trying to compose myself while ignoring Hermione's attempts to calm me down. Finally I break and launch into her arms flinging us both on the floor. I clench my hands into her shirt and shake my head roughly as she tries to whisper calming words to me. Finally I calm down enough and the words start spilling from my mouth like waves in a large ocean that keep churning even after the storms ended. "Lillie and I have lied for so many years…for so long that I can't remember what it's like to have people other than Draco know who we are. Our father, Regulus Black, married our mother when they turned seventeen and had us both a few months later. He was a death eater and his first assignment was to find and kill his brother Sirius. Upon hearing this he refused and was killed on the spot. I saw the entire thing happen through someone else's eyes. My aunts were there and they were also working against Voldemort much like Snape is. Bellatrix was put under the Cruciatus Curse because Voldemort wanted to know where Sirius was hiding. She refused and lied to him saying she didn't know. Narcissa was also tortured but by her husband because she also wouldn't tell where Sirius was. Draco is the way he is because he witness his mother being beaten all the time. I have a gift that I've hidden for years. I can see thing happening to people I care about through the eyes of others. I'm one of the only ones that knows what happened to all of them. I've seen everything in my dreams. Every moment of pain they feel and every one thing they think about in attempts to help one another is what I feel and see from them. I thought they were just nightmare but they're not. They're all very real and I'm the only one who can see it…I can't do it anymore…I can't handle seeing their pain…I even see Draco's now." Tear fall down my cheeks again and Hermione gently brushes them away. Her brown eyes linger on my own blue ones and she runs a carful hand through my hair before pulling my into a tight hug.

The world seems as if it wishes to be quiet for that one moment to allow me just a second of peace despite my mind having consistently conjured imaged of my favorite aunt's face after having been tortured. "I forgive you for not telling us the truth. I'm not sure if the others will be as understanding but I forgive you. I know it must be hard for you to go through all of this because I've seen it happening to Harry for as long as I can remember. He's linked to Voldemort in much the same way you're linked to your family but I think it's because a part of Voldemort resides in him. You should tell them about your family but judging by how upset you are I think you need to be with your twin and perhaps speak with your cousin. I'm sure judging by the horror I've seen in your face when speaking of him that he's had a rough life. That doesn't make up for everything that he has done but it sure explains a lot. Talk to him today…it may make you feel a bit better." Nodding once I extract myself from her grip and walk quickly out of our room and into the prefect bathroom with her following me closely. I bathe quickly and return to our room to dress myself.

I dress quickly in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a button up light blue American Eagle shirt that my friend Tracey got me for my birthday last year. I roll the sleeves to my elbows and wrap a scarf around my neck as the castle was unusually cold during this time of year. I push my gold knot earrings into my ears and tug my Ugg boots on before casting a drying charm on my hair and then casting the final charm on my hair to calm down the curls so they spin in beautiful ringlets. I hastily scribble down directions on how to do so and place them on Hermione's bed before slipping my dark blue American Eagle jumper on and leaving our dorm room. I leave the tower all together and wander the halls with my hands shoved into my pockets while keeping to the less used passage ways in an attempt to stay hidden.

I happen upon a hallway much like the one Harry uses as a shortcut to get to the common room and notice a shock of blonde hair situated on a seat with the rising sun painting hues of orange, red, and yellow across the normal platinum blonde surface. My cousin wore simple black slacks with a grey silk button up shirt. The top two buttons were undone and his jacket was laid forgotten on the stone seat beside him. His grey eyes, much the same color of my own, are trained on the scenes outside of the window but I know that he knows I'm here because he stiffens ever so slightly and his jaw strains lightly. I walk over from where I'm leaning against the wall and slip onto the seat opposite him. I turn my own grey eyes to the scene of the light glimmering off the Black Lake.

"I know…I know everything you've been through Dray…I've known since the day Daddy died…" His grey eyes widen only briefly but he doesn't look at me he merely nods and tightens his hands into fists. I silently reach over and wraps my hand around one of his curled fists and continue talking in a quiet voice that was still hoarse from screaming and crying all morning and night. "Ever since I was one I saw everything bad that happened to you, your mother, and our Bellatrix. I know that they hid Uncle Sirius away from Voldemort and I know that they were in trouble for it. I saw the way they were treated and I saw how scared you were each time it happened to your mother and then each time it happened to you. I once saw your mother get hurt by your father through your eyes and I felt everything you feel. I know you hate him and …it's okay to hate him because if I were you I would to. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and I want you to know that I don't hate you…you're family and I don't feel ashamed by that…I used to but now I don't because I know that our family needs to stick together or risk being torn apart by Voldemort. He killed one of us already and I don't intend to let him kill anymore of us Dray…please think about this because I know that you've seen things too." His eyes dart to mine in shocked silence before returning to the windows in front of him. I stand and release his hand to turn and walk away deciding that I haven't gotten through to him and not wanting to try and longer.

Just as I'm about to take my first step I find fingers gripping my wrist tightly. "You're right…" With those two words he whirls me around and hugs me tighter than I've ever been hugged by a family member before. His arms grapple tightly to me and I wrap my own around his waist hell bent on taking whatever solace I can find in my cousin. I feel the warmth of his tears flooding down my neck but I ignore it because I know my own tears are wetting his shirt. "You saw her last night, Aunt Trixie, didn't you?" I nod silently against his chest and he hugs me tighter. In that moment we truly became family because it didn't matter that we hadn't gotten along before and that we had hated one another for so long. Draco was my cousin, he was my family, and the family Black might have been dysfunctional but they were still one family and still stood up for one another. "Mother and I are leaving the manor this Christmas after Aunt Trixie escapes with the others. I'm not sure where we'll go, probably Grimmlaud Place or something since Sirius and your mother is there. Aunt Emeli and Mum met a few days ago for lunch and spoke about it because Aunt Emeli had to fix Mum's eyes in the bathroom as she had not been strong enough to completely heal the bruising on her face from my father."

I nod slowly and we both pull back. I giggle softly and reach up to wipe the tears from his face only then seeing the innocence in his grey eyes that mirror my own almost exactly. He grins despite having never grinned in front of me before and wipes my tears away as well. "Dray we'd love to have you at the house and if Sirius says anything bad about you guys I'll set everything straight and tell everyone what I know." His eyes widen before he begins laughing lightly and brushes and curl behind my ear. He picks his jacket up and puts it on before wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Things weren't going to be easy but we're family and I'm willing to risk anything for my family even my newfound friendship. I'm a Black and we're a Great and Noble House that has stood together for as long as I can remember. We will not fall ever because it rests on our shoulders to keep our family staying strong.

He begin leading me away from the hallway and toward the Great Hall. "Come along then dearest cousin I believe breakfast is being served and we wouldn't want to be late as I do not wish to go searching for the kitchens." I giggle softly and pull him to a stop before arching an eyebrow.

"What of your reputation Draco? Wouldn't everyone be angry with you for hanging out with me when I'm friends with the 'golden trio'?" I watch as his eyes light with silent laughter before he begins shaking with chuckles and wraps an arm around my shoulders once more.

"Bloody hell with them then Bry…we've been family far longer than I've been friends with any of them and I wanted to be friends with Potter first year anyway. I only was mean to him because he refused my friendship…" I begin giggling and he pinches me lightly while chuckling as we enter into a group of students who stare at us in awe. "Don't you dare laugh at me like that, you prat. I was eleven alright…"

I giggle more and join in with his light hearted chuckle as we draw closer and closer to the great hall. "I'm going to go sit with Lillie today…you can join us if you want…I'll explain everything to her as soon as we reach the Great Hall…" His answering smile was enough to know that he didn't care anymore and that the Black name was more important to him than the Malfoy name he cherished for so long.

The large doors come into sight and he pushes them open after detaching himself from me and offers me a small smile before holding one open for me and offering me his hand. It wasn't like those silly movies where people think their dating it was quiet obvious that we weren't in love or any of those other things because we didn't look like that. He leads me toward the Slytherin table where Lillie is sitting with bag under her eyes and when she looks up her brown eyes widen and she is shaking a good bit. I settle in beside her and Draco sits opposite us. I link my figners through hers and she stares at me questioningly for a few moments as I silently relay very thing through my eyes. She giggles softly and stretches out her free hand to Dray with a small tender smile in his direction. They shake hands and he raises her hand to his lips before chuckling softly and offering her some more pumpkin juice. She happily agrees and we eat in silence. The morning post comes with a letter for him and once he's done reading it he hands it to each of us.

_My darling Draco,_

_ I knew how worried you'd be so I slipped out of the manor late last night while your father was off doing heaven knows what and I'm currently residing in Grimmlaud place with Emeli and Sirius. Walburga happily greeted me and I convinced her not to hate Sirius so much as a good three hours can do. I'm currently writing this quickly over breakfast to send you an owl for the morning post but I've been up for quite a bit of time. I had a dream this morning that you and your cousins would be patching things up nicely and I'm proud of you. Bryony and Lillie are very good girls and they'll be good for you. _

_ I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell you this yet but I have decided to leave your father and divorce him while withdrawing any and all money he has taken from the Black accounts from the Malfoy account. I'll be changing my name back to Black and I am giving you the chance to do so as well. If you wish to keep Malfoy I understand but we both know that our name has been tarnished with years of pain and suffering for the both of us. The escape is set for some time in January so it will be after Christmas however Bellatrix is leaving earlier than that since she knows how to get out. Sirius says he's built a connection with her somehow and is teacher how to achieve an animagus form. That's how he escaped. I'll write more to you when I know but I only wanted to inform you of my whereabouts and that I'm safe and no longer in danger because of your father. You don't have to do what he wants anymore and you can be yourself including befriending the Harry Potter boy and his friends as I know you've always wanted to do. Tell your cousins I said hello and Emeli and Sirius send their regards to you all. _

_With love,_

_Your Mother, Narcissa Black_

"I guess I won't be a Malfoy anymore will I?" The widest grin I had ever seen stretches across Draco's face and he tucks the letter away in his pocket before Lillie and I stand and hug him tightly. We pull him up from his seat and tug him out of the Great Hall talking quickly in his ears. His laughter floats through the Great Hall shocking quite a few of the Slytherins that we pass. He wrap an arm around each of us as we talk at the same time as one another saying the same thing almost like the Weasely twin do.

We reach the library quickly and begin plucking books from the shelves while telling Dray the list of things he needs if he's going to be taking the Black family name. I pull my necklace from around my neck and settle it on the table before casting a charm and duplicating it. Lillie silently transfigures the replica locket into a wrist band made of intricate gold. I begin transfigure the gold on the front t portray a Black family crest. Finally Draco adds his own touches by writing his name 'Draco Black' across the gold right above the family Crest. Dray smirks and slips it on around his wrist before rolling up his silk sleeves to his elbows.

I place my locket back around my neck and Dray leans up and kisses each of our cheeks before offering us each his arms. We weave our arms around his and he leads us toward the Gryffindor common room. I lead them both through the secret passages and then cheerily recite the password to the Fat Lady who eyes me lightly before opening the porthole. When we step through Hermione is the only one sitting in the room. Obviously everyone else was either in their room or outside since it was oddly warm out for late October early November.

"I take it everything went well Bryony?" I settle onto the couch and Lillie tugs Dray to a seat beside me. I giggle softly at his obvious unease. Hermione eyes him lightly taking in the emotions showing rather clearly on his face and the slightly different way he holds himself. Her eyes finally rest on the gold bracelet around his wrist and then her brown eyes widen sharply and she smiles in a silly fashion at me. "Molly will be so very upset when they go to Grimmlaud Place for Christmas and not only see you two there with your mother but Narcissa and Draco there too." Hermione tutts under her breath while closing her book. She sighs softly and looks to the ceiling. "We're starting a small after lessons defense class. Harry is teaching it and he wants you and Lillie to be there. Everyone knows Voldemort is coming back and we want to be prepared. You'll keep this a secret right Mal-Draco?"

"Of course if Bry and Lil are going to be a part of it I wouldn't dream of getting them caught. Don't worry about it but I should go mother is probably worried sick since I haven't written her back yet. Should I send your regards to your mother for you both?" At the nods of both Emeli and myself Dray presses a hesitant kiss to each of our cheeks and smiles sweetly at Hermione.

I wait until he's closed the porthole to laugh at Hermione's awestruck expression. "Judging by the look on your face 'Mione, you've never met the real Draco have you? He was the sweetest kid alive when we were younger. He'd owl us every single week and tell us of all the places he and Aunt Cissa went. He was so sweet over the summers when we would visit too. Then he went to Hogwarts and changed. He wrote but not of happy things like he used to. He told me of the things his mother went through and how he was growing to hate his father. He really is a sweet boy. I'm sure you'll all love him as much as Lillie and I do." I blush and look down at my hands a bit unsure of if our friends will except our family ties.

"Don't worry about it…the boys just think that you two have reconciled your differences in some way and we all know that you two had some prior connection because you knew who he was when you first came here. Don't worry 'Ryony…" I smile softly and Hermione, Lillie, and I talk and hang out in the dorm room for the remained of the day as we finish up our homework together. The guys don't return from an impromptu game of Quidditch until well into the evening and by that time Hermione and I had already eaten dinner and finished our homework.


	4. Chapter 3

Blooming Lonely

Chapter Three

Everything was going well and the group of Gryffindors seemed to accept that somehow Draco, Lillie, and I were friends on some level and didn't question much. They didn't however warm up very well to Dray who was still trying persistently to be as nice as possible to them and show them that he changed. It was soon Christmas and I was both excited and scared to be exposing my secret to everyone. I didn't want them to hate me but I didn't want the entire school to know either because that would mean Voldemort would be after both Lillie and I because of who our father was. Apparently everyone think our father died without children or a wife. He was rather secretive mother once said to me. Harry and I had been getting on rather nicely. I can honestly say that in just a few short months I knew that I was hopelessly in love with him and I couldn't fathom a reason why aside form it was because he was himself in every sense of the word. It wasn't the name that I loved, like Ginny Weasely, it was everything about Harry that drew me to him and he overtook my every thought whether they be waking or sleeping.

Today we had a DA meeting, Dumbledore's Army, and Lillie and I had left just a few moments ago after Harry dismissed us all stating we would meet again after Christmas break. Lillie and I were halfway down to the fifth floor when I realized I had left a book of mine behind. "Lil I forgot something in the room. You go on and meet up with Dray to go back to your dorm I'll get back safely. Tell Dray I said hey." I press a kiss to my twin's cheek and rush back up two flights of steps before walking back and forth in front of a blank wall three times and reciting the password to enter the room.

I grab my book when something in the mirror catches my eyes. I turn around slowly and watch, almost in slow motion, as Harry leans forward at the same time as Cho Chang and they kiss sweetly under the magical mistletoe. There tongue dance silently and passionately as if they hadn't realized I was here, maybe they hadn't, but I vaguely notice tears falling down Cho's cheek and it hurts. I press my fingers to my lips and feel the tears burning my eyes. I whirl and rush from the room not bothering to care if the door had slammed. I stumble down flights of stairs toward the Gryffindor tower and whirl through the porthole barely mumbling the password before the Fat Lady opens the door. I rush past Hermione, Fred, George, and Ron with quiet sob vying desperately to get to my room. Once there I toss my clothing into a bag as well as a few other things. I whirl and see Hermione running down the hallway to our dorm room. Her eyes are worried and surprisingly the boys are following shortly after her. I brush past them all and they follow me.

"Where are you going 'Ryony? What's wrong?" They each voice their concerns as we reach the common room just as Harry walks in. I feel my throat constrict as the odd little smile on his face and I shake my head and drop it so my hair covers my face in shadows.

I turn slowly and meet Hermione's gaze with a pained one of my own. "Ask him what happened tonight…" With that I whirl and rush out of the porthole brushing past Harry. I can hear Hermione say something before the porthole closes and I dash through the countless halls of the castle toward the dungeons. I see someone standing in front of the wall and I rush at him wrapping my arms around his torso and sobbing quietly. His large hands run along my back as he lifts me up and I wrap my arms and legs tightly around him.

Draco slips inside the Slytherin dorm and toward the girl dorms. He knocks on the door and some girl I've never met answers it. "Go get Lillie and tell her to come here quickly." Draco then glares at everyone in the common room and it empties before my very eyes. My cousin settles onto couch and rubs my back soothingly as I sob quietly into his chest.

"Oh my goodness…what happened?" I turn away from Dray and wipe at me eyes as Lillie sits down beside us and brushes my hair behind me ear. Her brown eyes look into my own questioningly. "Come on Bry there has to be a reason you're sobbing so bad that you ran the whole way here and didn't stay in your room where Mione can take care of you."

I gasp a soft breath and feel my shoulders hunch as Lil and Dray squish me between them and hug me tightly. "I w-went b-back right…" I stutter softly with the occasional hiccup form crying in my voice. "When I g-got t-there I-I saw H-Harry…" I sob lightly at his name and hug myself tightly. "…H-he was k-k-kissing Cho!" Lillie gasps and begins muttering soothingly in my ear as I begin crying again. Draco tightens his hold on me as his entire body stiffens.

He pulls away from us and begins pacing. "I'm going to murder Potter…he'll regret ever hurting my cousin…no one hurts you and gets away with it…" For once since Draco changed his name and stopped acting so mean all the time he was actually showing his cruelty in his face which was dark with anger and fury. I reach out and grasp his hand stopping him and watching as his fury and anger melt upon seeing the look on my face. "You need me more right now, don't you?"

At my nod Draco sits back down and hugs me tightly to his side while Lillie rest's her head on mine. "I have an extra bed in my room Bry…you can sleepover for tonight and so can you Dray we'll just transfigure a bed out of something. Go on and get something to wear. Bry and I will change and then get red for bed. I'll be back out once I change to let you in." At our cousin's nod Lil pulls us both up and leads me toward a doorway where the girl's dorms are. We walk to her room and she pushes my bag at me. I change robotically and watch as she leaves to let Dray in. When they return Dray transfigures the empty extra desk into a bed for himself and Lillie settles onto my own bed. Silently she French braids my hair as I sit and allow her to relax me. Dray lies on his stomach watching us like he used to when we were young and had sleepovers at our house over the summer.

He casts a tempus and offers us both a small smile while he stands and pads silently over to press a kiss to each of our cheeks before sliding into bed with Lillie and I. Both he and Lillie wrap their arms around me and lay with me until I fall asleep like we used to do when one of us had nightmares.

The next morning I awoke with burning puffy eyes in an empty bed with Lillie and Dray still sleeping silently in their own bed. I sit up as Dray groans and sits up as well. He offers me a lazy morning smile before yawning and stretching in a very feline way. I can almost make out the pops of his spine as he stretches. Dray stands and pads over to Lillie only to shake her lightly and move away to gather his belongings. He transfigures his bed back into a desk and then walk to each of us and presses a kiss to our cheeks.

We bid him a short goodbye before moving to the bathroom and getting red for our day of lessons. We dress in silence before Lillie turns to me and grasps my chin in a very un-Lillie-like display of boldness. "Keep your head up Bry…you're a Black be proud of that…besides you are much prettier than Cho and he'll see that sooner or later." I smile softly in her direction and clip a good portion of my hair back before we set out and meet Dray in the common room of the Slytherin dorm. Lillie and Dray walk me to Gryffindor tower and wait in the common room while I quickly retrieve my school stuff and toss my bag of clothing on my bed. When I return to them Dray and Harry are in a fierce staring contest and Dray is standing against the wall truly terrifying looking. I glance at everyone noticing how awkward it is.

I finally meet Harry's gaze before dropping my head and reaching out for Lillie's hand to tug her up and out the door. Dray whirls and follows shortly after us. We link arms with him and allow him to lead us to the Great Hall where we settle into the table and eat in relative silence while I push my food around my plate lightly. I begrudgingly begin to eat when Lillie kicks me under the table and gives me a harsh glare.

~~CxB~~

I walk into the common room after a long night of studying in the library with Lillie for our Ancient Runes test. The common room is nearly empty except for Harry who is lying back on the floor with his legs folded under the table and a quill and parchment out on the table. He obviously got frustrated with his essay for potions that he hadn't finished and is due tomorrow. He sits up upon hearing me enter entirely and his eyes widen before he offers me a sad smile. "Hey Bryony…" He trails off and I was quietly from where I'm standing, frozen in place. After a few moments of silence Harry opens his mouth and drops his head. "Look Bryony…I-"

"It's alright Harry…I'm happy for you two…don't worry about it…" I trail off when Hermione walks through the porthole and asks me if I'm coming to bed. "Goodnight Harry…" I follow Hermione up the step to our dorm and change in silence. I slip into bed and urn off my half of the lights before closing my eyes and forcing myself to sleep.

_**My aunt sat at the back of a dark cell. Her wild hair was nicely done and she looked as lovely as I can remember, perhaps a bit thinner and she was chained up. I watched as her eyes glowed for a few moments before she transforms into a small purple fairy with glittering grey eyes. Turning the fairy grins and offers me a small wink before flying out of the small crack of the window of her Azkaban prison cell.**_

I gasp and sit up in bed noticing the light color of the sky outside. It was still early but I knew I couldn't fall back asleep so I bathed, dressed, and magically did my hair and makeup before walking down to the common room and working on the last bit of homework I had to finish for my last class of the day. I was thankful for some reason that we had off tomorrow but I was frightened because I knew that come Sunday I would be revealing myself to my friends for the fraud I was and I knew that with the first moment they saw me I'd never have a chance with the one person I loved.

A body slides into the seat next to me and a set of arms wrap around my shoulders. I lean into both of the twins and tilt my head back to rest against Fred's shoulder. "What's got you so down 'Yony?" I giggle lightly at their idiotic form of my name that my family would probably have a fit over. Of course I can just imagine my Aunt's reaction. It would be something along the lines of **'Capella Black why in heaven have you allowed yourself to be called something so lowly…' **then of course she'd burst into wild giggles and cling to Aunt Cissa who would then lean against Mummy who would snort softly before rolling her eyes at the silliness of our family.

I hum as George nudges me and snap out of my own thoughts only to look them in the eyes and smile sadly. "I'm just worried about going home for Christmas it will be the first time our family has been together since Daddy died and I'm not sure how everyone will take to us." I didn't want to explain to them that what they were thinking about how family wasn't accepting wasn't what I was talking about. "I don't know what I'd do if that happened…I'd feel so terribly alone…" I stand as the sunlight filters through the large windows telling me that it was time for everyone to be waking up especially since Fred and George were up and dressed. I whirl softly and leave the common room only to find myself wandering the halls with the things clutched to my chest.

~~CxB~~

Christmas comes fast than I would have through and I've already spent a night with my mother and Lillie at our manor. We'd are traveling to Grimmlaud place at this very moment in a town car. Mummy smoothes out her blonde hair, which was woven into an elegant knot at the back most part of the side of her head, before righting her skirt once more in a sure sign of her worry and nervousness. Her bangs raced along her forehead beautifully and enhanced her already natural beauty. She wore very little make-up but she still looked rather young for a witch her age. Mummy wore a black dress which hugged her very womanly curves. The bottom portion of the dress ended at her knees and had spiking designs of silver along her sides. Over top of it she wore a black boyfriend blazer left open and a diamond necklace that Daddy had bought her the Christmas before he died. Mummy paired her outfit with a pair of black pumps that made her legs look miles long. Of course Lillie and I both knew that by the end of the night Mummy, Auntie Trixie, and Auntie Cissa would all have their shoes sat side by side against the wall of the stair well and would all be sat in the living room with the fire blazing and their feet tucked up under their body while drinking some muddle wine and giggling like school girls. They never changed their ways and never will.

Lillie sat beside Mummy and she wore a simple beige pencil skirt, which had a high waist, and a short sleeve pink silk top with a small curving neckline and ruffled sleeves. A cream belt was looped around her thin hips and pink wedge heels with white designs on the top portion were tucked securely around her feet. She held a small brown clutch tightly in her right hand and bit at her gloss covered lip lightly. Earlier that day I had curled her blonde hair the muggle way before pinning the front half of it at the back of her head with a cream clip and charming it to remain in place until she decided to take it out.

My own curly black hair was pulled back on my head in twists which lead to a bun made of wild curl secured by a grey lace bow. I was dressed in a hip hugging dress that ended just above my knees and just below my collar bones in a halter style. The top portion from the center of my stomach was a light grey lace with a sweetheart dress neckline underneath in the same type of grey lace. The bottom portion was a dull black pencil fit dress that hugged my waist nicely. I wore a black blazer over it with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. My heels were grey peep-toe pump that I would more than likely take off after a while. Lillie would end up doing the same and the next morning Tina, our house elf that would have disappeared with Kreacher for the night, will take them up to our rooms and put them back where they belong because she has always done that.

The car pulls to a stop and Mummy opens the door to step out before smiling sweet to Rubus our driver and gathering out things from the trunk. Rubus waves sincerely before driving off and leaving us to walk closer to 12 Grimmlaud Place. I watch as the building stretches to reveal another house and we walk up and through the door placing out bags in the foyer. Tina appears with a pop and takes all of our things away just as quickly. I can hear laughter floating from the kitchen and the clinking of glasses and plates is enough to tell me that Auntie Cissa and Auntie Trixie pulled Sirius into having a drink with them. Mummy's face lights up in a delighted grin and we hurry through Grimmlaud Place and into the kitchen where everyone is sitting and chatting brightly with one another.

Aunt Trixie's wild black hair was pulled into a loose bun at the back of her head and a simple black clip was places in the front to hold a few pieces back. A few beautiful curls fluttered airily around her softening her features but also giving her an air of beauty that I just adored to see. She wore a simple black halter neck dress with a beige bow tied around her waist. She wore a pair of fleshy heels that matched her skin tone well and very nearly blended in.

Aunt Cissa wore a royal blue dress that hugged her thin frame tightly. It ended near her thighs and had ruffles along the sleeves which curved around her chest only to stop by her hips giving her a very defining feminine curve. Her blonde ahir was straightened and the front portion was tucked behind her ear while the back portion fell over her ear and began curling lightly at the ends. She looked happier and healthier than I can remember her ever looking and I now understood where Dray got his incredibly handsome looks from.

Sirius was dressed in nice black slacks and an Alice blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons undone. His beautiful black curls were let loose and feel into his slightly scruffy face. Over all Uncle Sirius looks rather charming.

Mummy squeals delightfully and launches at Aunt Trixie and Aunt Cissa who squeal just as loudly. Lillie and I giggle and run to Sirius who opens his arms to us. His hug is warm and tight and I find myself, as always, wondering briefly if this is what hugging Daddy would feel like. We pull away and he presses a kiss to each of our foreheads before Aunt Trixie swipes me up in a hug as aunt Cissa does the same to Lillie. The sisters switch on us and Lillie and I share identical giggles before someone clears there throat and we whirl linking hands before broad grins light up our faces. Dray stood leaning against the frame of the door in a pair pressed black slacks, unpolished Italian loafers, and grey sweater over a white button up. His blonde ahir was delightfully messy and he looked devilishly handsome even for Dray. "Dray!"

We both lung and wrap out arms around him tightly as his chest vibrates with his wonderful laughter. His hug is so tight that he squeezes the air literally out of us. "Little Dragon release your cousins you're going to squeeze them to death." Draco rolls his eyes with a playful grin and releases us. We right ourselves and look patiently at our aunts, uncle, and mother. Aunt Cissa clears her throat while Mummy pours herself a glass of wine. "As we are having guests over for most of the holiday you three will be sharing a room on the floor with the rest of the children. It's already set up for you on the fourth floor but there is one rule. You three may not start any arguments as I'm well aware that my son does not get along with the ones who are visiting us this holiday. Alright now run along and do as you wish. Oh and our guests will be arriving very soon so don't get to messy."

We laugh and wave goodbye before pulling Dray out of the kitchen and up the stairs only to stop in front of our Grandmother's portrait which is empty. We blink oddly before she returns giggling softly and blow us each a kiss. We return the favor and run past her toward the fourth floor. When we reach it we notice that the rooms are mostly empty aside from the one at the very end of the hall where I can make out three beds. Draco snickers before tugging us down the hall and into our old bedroom. It hadn't changed much aside from the bed being slightly bigger and all the children's toy replaced with other things that we enjoyed playing. The walls were still a light cream color and the carpets were still a light brown shade. Countless pictures of our childhood hung on the walls and you could still tell that it had been freshly cleaned and probably sat locked for many years since we stopped staying here when Daddy died and we moved away. Grimmlaud Place held quite a few memories.

"I missed this place Bry…" I nod softly and run across the room to launch onto my bed by the window. Dray collapses on his own bed and Lillie follows suit. We sigh softly once we feel the soft pushiness that encased us. Lillie giggles first causing both Dray and I to join in. After our brief giggling fight we set up our floating game of chess and begin our annual tournament. Lillie and I share a look halfway between the second match before toeing off our heels and storming out of our room leaving Dray to kick off his loafers and follow us quickly trying to catch up. Giggling we toss silly little jinxes behind us which he dodges easily.

When we are all on the stairs Lillie turns them into a slide and we all go tumbling down them to land in a heap on the floor. Draco begin laughing wildly while trying to extract his limbs from Lillie's who is trying to crawl off of me. I gasp harshly as their weight is removes from me and begin giggling madly before standing up and chasing them out into the entrance way only to slam into Draco's back where he had stopped. I stumble backward and he whirls catching me right before I fall before righting me. This seems to break the silence that had fallen over the place.

"What in bloody hell are they doing here Sirius?!" At this shout many more follow and I watch as Aunt Cissa's eyes begin twitching much the same way our Grandmother's would when she became angry. Mummy takes a step away from her at the time as Aunt Trixie. A few moments later Aunt Cissa breaks and slams her glass down on the table causing a harsh silence to fall over the crowd.

"Thank-you Cissa…" Aunt Cissa nods and uncrosses her arm before shooting the three of us a very upset look meaning that we were in for some trouble later for turning the stairs into a slide. "Molly…Arthur…I think we should take everyone into the dining room to explain this as it is all a rather long story." The Weasely matriarchs nod stiffly before everyone follows Sirius into the dining room.


	5. Chapter 4

Blooming Lonely

Chapter Four

Everyone was sat around the large table that was magically expanded to fit all of us. I didn't dare glance around the table knowing the looks I'd be receiving. Sirius begins speaking as Draco wraps an arm around both Lillie and I rubbing calming circles on our arms. "I was twenty when my little brother died. Our family was closer than I had ever thought it would be. Yes we argued and yes I despised my mother but Regulus and I were rather close despite all of this. As opposed to what everyone thought looking in through the outside I also got closer to Cissa and Trixie through Regulus and his wife who married at the age of sixteen. A year later after they graduated they gave birth to two beautiful children. Cissa and Trixie then found out that they would be married to the most awful of men and were forced to go through with it eventually being forced to join the death eaters. Regulus agreed to secretly be m spy within the death eaters so we acted as if we hated one another but secretly kept close ties through a chain of letters and visits between us, Cissa, and Trixie. A year later, when the twins were almost one, Cissa gave birth to Draco. A few months later Regulus was killed by Voldemort. Our family began falling apart at that point and Emeli took the twins and left England to live in the United States. After that Voldemort was killed by his own Killing Curse reflecting against him from Harry and the Death Eaters were rounded up and thrown into Azkaban while I was wrongly accused of killing innocent people all because of Peter. Once I got out I began secretly searching for Emeli and my nieces only to find them and tell them to come back to England because Voldemort was awakening again. That summer they returned and we met up. Emeli didn't want Lillie and Bryony to go to Hogwarts carrying the Black name as it had been soiled with Death eater disgust and they would be treated horribly no matter where they went. Somehow, that I'm not aware of right now, Lillie, Bryony, and Draco had a falling out a long while ago and had some trouble during this school year but patched thing up in another way that I'm not aware and then I got a call from Emeli state that she met with Cissa and one day and noticed that Cissa had recently been beaten by her husband. Cissa left not long after that and found refugee here. Trixie, who had been wrongly accused and placed under the Imperious curse by Rudolfus, knew that the only way to escape Azkaban was by contacting me and I taught her how to train for an animagus form with which she escaped the same way I did." After his long speech everyone is silently for a moment and I look up to meet Aunt Trixie's unwavering gaze which is telling me silently to reveal my secret. Draco drops his hand into my own and squeezes it reassuringly while I drop my head to stare at the table.

I pull my hand from Draco's and don't meet his confused gaze knowing he would be hurt by my action. "Daddy died saving you Sirius. His first mission was to find you and kill you and he blatantly refused in front of the entire room of Death eaters. I don't know what spell Voldemort used by it killed him and both Aunt Cissa and Aunt Trixie were far too gone in agony and rage to be aware of anything. Lucius and Rudolfus dragged them from the room. Everyone just left him lying there." I don't look up by I know that Mummy and my aunt are crying softly because I can hear their sniffles.

"Who would you know something like that you were only one?" I left my head and meet Sirius's questioning gaze only to delve into his mind and watch everything allowing him to feel the unlimited power welling in my skills as a Legilimens. I pull back just as quickly and tilt my head to the side slightly. "Peter was there when it happened and you were strong enough even then to hone in on his mind and you accidentally saw everything that happened?"

I drop my head and play with my figners before gritting my teeth and bringing my eyes up to meet his. "Uncle Sirius I'm a very powerful Legilimens in my sleep and have often dreamt of things which happen to my family through the eyes of other that I have met. Dray can do the same and so can Lillie but she's not as strong. I knew before anyone what happened to Aunt Cissa and I saw when Aunt Trixie escaped. I had a horrible dream on night of everyone and something that happened to them only to have it end by seeing Aunt Trixie being torture by a dementor. I ended up telling Hermione everything and she told me to talk to Dray. I found him that morning and I knew just by looking at him that he had seen the very same thing as me if I didn't realize it at first. We talked I watched him slowly melt back to being the cousin I had known when I was little and pushed off of his bed when he tried to steal my lolli." I reach up and brush a stray tear from my cheek and Dray wraps and arm around me and holds me tightly to him.

"Bryony Capella Black why haven't you told anyone about this! You too Lillie Vega Black…" My twin and I flinch at our mother's raspy tone and Draco stiffens at the glares his mother is sending him.

"I'm sorry mummy I was just really scared that you'd be hurt if you knew and I was only six! Don't look at me like that I'll never hide anything from you ever again I swear on Grandmother's grave!" Draco hides in my shoulder occasionally peaking wearily at his mother who still has her arms crossed. She sighs and rubs her temples smoothly before nodding and we all chuckle as Dray relaxes and lets out a deep breath before reaching across the table and patting his mother's hand. She smiles brightly and threads her fingers through his for a moment before releasing his hand.

"So you're telling us that you lied to us all school year because you were afraid no one would like you because of your last name and the horrible things people think your family did which you're now saying they didn't do because you're probably the strongest family of Legilimens to ever exist?" At Harry's furious question Sirius sighs and slumps forward into his seat casting Harry a weary and aged look that seems to melt the boy to his very core.

"Harry…I'm sorry dear it's all my fault really because I told the girls to go by my maiden name for a very long time mostly because I wasn't comfortable hearing Regulus's last name much less his first. You must understand how deeply horrid it is to lose someone you love so desperately and not know why he was killed or where he was buried if he was at all. At least now I know what happened to him." Tear line Mummy's eyes and I drop my head in guilt knowing I put those tears there.

"Yeah…I'm going to bed it's been a long night…" Harry stands and walks up the stairs only to stop as Grandmother begins to get rowdy. I slam my chair out and stomp to the stairs to glare roughly up at her.

"Grandmother leave Harry alone he is your son's godson and should be treated like one of the family plus as it stands I see him as one of my closest friends and I'll be very upset if you are mean to him. Just because he's a halfblood doesn't mean anything because he's still an amazing Wizard." I storm up the stairs and into my bedroom on the fourth floor where our chess board is lying on the floor perfectly. Sighing softly I spell it away and flop onto my bed only to stare up at the ceiling and stare up at the cracks that line it from old age.

~~CxB~~

I walked down the stairs in just my stocking with my curly hair pulled up into a messy bun at the back of my head and wearing a dark blue silk nightie that fell to my knees with black lace trimming. I slip into the library and find my mother sitting in an arm chair reading silently. I settle into beside her and then slip onto her lap when she places her book down. "Couldn't sleep?" My mother wore a dark grey robe that was tightly tied around her and her ahir was pulled up in a low tie at the back of her head and hung down to her shoulders.

I nod against my mother's shoulder and sigh softly. She wraps her arms around me and hums softly under her breath. I listen to the soft tune that she had sung since we were little and vaguely remember the story behind it.

**'I stood in the doorway to the sitting room in our small apartment in Nagasaki. I was only seven and we had been living here for nearly two years after moving from Greece when Lillie and I were five. Mummy was sitting in a large plush chair with a book settle in on her lap. Her feet were folded up underneath her body and her blonde ahir was woven up in a large bun with hair sticks. She wore no makeup and looked to be freshly bathed. I loved seeing my Mummy wrapped in her light colored silk yukatas after bathing; she always looked so pretty and regal. Mummy loved Japan and its people ever since she lived there with her parents every summer while visiting her father's family. "Couldn't you sleep baby?" Her voice was so soft but so sure no matter how she spoke. I watched as mummy shut her book with gentle but swift hands and placed it on the small side table beside her favorite chair which we took with us to every house. Mummy said it used to be Daddy's chair and that he would sit in it and drink his morning coffee before leaving for work and that's why she kept it. I nod softly and pad over to her before crawling onto her lap and snuggling into her chest while she rocks gently back and forth humming softly. **

** "Mummy, why do you always sing that?" I rub sleepily at my eyes before blinking up at her in confusion. Her elegant lips curve up in a tender smile as she reaches out to brush my hair back away from my face. I was still to you to technically go to Wizarding School so I was in school as a muggle and I was taught things like mathematics and reading while at home Mummy told us everything she knew about the Wizarding World. **

** My mother makes a small noise of thought under her breath before placing a hand in my hair and playing with a ringlet of black at the top of my head. "Well when Mummy was really little her mummy and daddy loved to travel over the summer. They would always travel to Nagasaki where Mummy's grandmother lived. She was a short woman with beautiful wide brown eyes and long sleek black hair that she always kept in a tight bun at the back of her head. Mummy's grandmother lived and worked on a shrine so she would always be busy taking care of her house or telling stories of youkai and mikos who did battle. Mummy's grandmother had many children and often tended to their family so she was always cooking and when she cooked Mummy would sit in the kitchen with her and watch her while listening to her sing an old Okinawan Folk Song that she had learned when she was a little girl. One days Mummy's grandmother sat down with her and taught her the words of the song as well as how to cook her favorite meal so that one day I can do that for my children. She died a few years later but we still visited each year and my mummy would sing the song with my Aunts and uncles as they all cooked in the kitchen of the shrine for my family." I giggle softly and snuggle into her taking her words and memorizing them before I listen to her silently hum the tune and find myself family asleep but not before whispering to her that I love her in Japanese.'**

My Mummy and I both jump in shock as Kreacher appears while bowing softly. My mother nudges me and I slip onto the couch beside the chair she was in and she turns her gaze to Kreacher who has since risen from his bow. "Mistress Emeli, Kreacher has been informed of someone trying to floo into Grimmlaud place and has come to inform the Mistress. He says he is the young master and wishes to be left through the wards. Shall Kreacher do as the young master allows?" I watch as Mummy's eyes narrow slightly before the whirls on me.

"Bryony into the drawing room now and don't you dare step foot into this room until I send Talia for you do I make myself absolutely clear?" I nod softly and hurry from the room. I reach the drawing room and settle into the desk chair knowing that if I broke the rules I could be hurt. I hear a tiny pop outside the door and know Kreacher has been sent to wake Sirius, Aunt Trixie, and Aunt Cissa from their beds.

~~CxB~~

~3rd person Omniscient~

Emeli stood facing the floo as it lit green signaling someone coming through. She could just make out the footsteps of Sirius, Bellatrix, and Narcissa as they hurried from their room carefully so as to not wake the other sleeping members of the house. As the green light and smoke cleared she found herself looking at a man a bit shorter than Sirius with uncontrolled black hair down to his waist that was haggard and riddle with powder from his floo travels. His clothing weren't in too bad of shape but they weren't very high class. They consisted of muggle trousers and a dark grey muggle jumper over a black shirt. He wore trainers that despite appearance seemed to be rather expensive. He was still handsome despite this with large grey eyes and a smooth ageless face that held an air of elegance about them. He turned and stopped looking the young Mistress up and down very slowly. His lips parted in a small smile and a twinkle formed in his eyes. "Petal…"

Emeli could feel her hands shaking and clenched her hands into fists before dropping her head. "If you are who you say you are tell me where I was born and under what family name and why." Emeli doesn't once look up from where she's staring at the floor and waits patiently for the man to answer.

She hears a bit of rustling mostly from him moving as well as the footsteps of her brother-in-law and his cousins. "You were born in Nagasaki, Japan under your mother's maiden name of Hemmings because you were moving back to England the next year and would be attending and English school. Your father's name which your mother carried was Kurosaki and his family consisted of two older brothers named Souta and Shuhei, an older sister named Yuki, a younger brother named Takuma, and younger sister named Suki, a mother named Yuri, and a father name Jun. You father's name was Kouhei but your mother call him Kou. Your mother's name was Isabella. Our daughter names are Carina Bryony Black and Vega Lillie Black. We were married in late January, the twenty first to be exact, in Okinawan during the Yaedake Cherry Blossom Festival. Both your family consisting of all your aunts and Uncles as well as cousins from both side and my family stays in a large in and Sirius fell into the springs while trying to flirt with your cousin the night before our wedding." Emeli begins giggling madly and takes a few steps forward before gripping his face and brushing a few strands of his ahir away to look into his eyes.

"Look at you…you look like you've been through hell and back Rabbie…I thought you were dead…" Emeli leans up and presses a kiss to his lips before tutting under her breath and casting a scourgifying charm on her husband. She lifts a piece of his ahir with her fingers before rolling her eyes and wordlessly cutting it as well as charming it to stay in place.

Regulus takes his wife into his arms and lifts her up only to twirl her around while planting a kiss on her lips. "Well I never thought I'd see the day that I saw you again dearest cousin…" Regulus places Emeli on the ground and turns to Bellatrix and Narcissa only to see his brother hurrying down the stairs with a good pair of black slacks and a button up grey shirt. With an approving nod he changes quickly and brushes a lock of hair behind his ear. The pair of brothers looked so similar now since their hair was the same length however Regulus was a good bit shorter.

Emeli turns toward Bellatrix and smiles sweetly at her. "Trixie would you mind going to wake Lillie and retrieving Bryony from the Drawing Room." Bellatrix nods once before swiftly disappear down the hallway toward the room with which her cousin's daughter was in.

~normal POV~

I stepped out of the door at my Aunt Trixie's quick insistence before padding quietly to the library. I stop at the door when I see someone standing with their arm around my mother. I trace the wild black curls that frame the deep and beautiful grey eyes before trailing down the frame and back up again. "Daddy…" I lunge for him and collide with him as tear well in my eyes. His lips upturn against my forehead and then flex as he presses a kiss to it. "I-I thought…y-you…I saw him kill you!"

I pull back in confusion and my daddy cup my face in his large hands before rubbing my tears away and then ruffling my hair lightly. "I'll explain everything as soon as everyone is up I think everyone should hear my story don't you Carina." My father chuckles at my disgruntled expression and I cross my arms lightly while pouty.

"Please don't call me that…" He begins laughing and it's a loud boisterous laugh that fills the entire room and house. It flowed evenly and beautifully from his lips causing Mummy and Sirius to smile to themselves. I turn slowly as footstep thunder down the stairwell most likely waking the inhabitants of the house who were still asleep. Lillie tumbles head first into the room and straight into daddy's arm sobbing loudly and clutching to him as tightly as possible. I step back and Aunt Trixie wraps her arms around me tightly from behind. I can hear the Weasely family, Harry, and Hermione moving down the steps rapidly to see what all the fuss was about.

Molly is the first adult of the family to step forward and look at the scene in confusion. Sirius turns a small smirk to his brother before turning on his heel and heading toward the kitchen. Everyone follows quickly behind him. As we reach the kitchen steaming cups of tea are placed all around the table for everyone and we all settle into seats with Lillie and I sat on one side of our father and mummy on the other side. Aunt Trixie is settled beside me and Dray is sitting between her and Aunt Cissa. Everyone else filled in however they could with Sirius at the head of the table and Harry on his other side.

Daddy clears his throat and the room quiets completely. "When the twins were newborns Severus came to me seeking my assistance on an important mission that Albus had set up for him. I was to infiltrate the death eaters as a spy for the order but to do so I had to cut all ties with Sirius. I agreed because I didn't want my children growing up during a war. I eventually became one of his most trusted people with the help of Trixie and Cissa who were forced into it and decided to help me with my plans. We were each entrusted with an ancient treasure of sorts that we came to know were Hocruxes, which contained a part of Voldemort soul to keep him alive even if killed. I received Salazar Slytherin's amulet which was actually a locket with a charm on it to redirect any spells such as the killing curse back to the person who cast it. Trixie got Helga Hufflepuff's goblet and Cissa and Lucius received Rowena Ravenclaw's crown. When we realized what they were we destroyed the Hocruxes but each had to be done a separate way or else they could not be destroyed. My problem with the amulet was just that I couldn't figure out how to destroy it so I kept it with me." Daddy pauses as if to recall something before frowning softly and continuing. "We were in Germany when I got my first killing assignment. I was told to find and kill my very own brother, Sirius Black. When I refused Voldemort sent the killing curse my way but I was wearing the amulet that night and it hit the amulet but instead of rebounding on him the part of his soul inside the amulet was destroyed. Using my own knowledge of a few charms from Japan that my father-in-law taught me I cast a charm that was forced slumber which made it appear as if I was dead in a sense. When everyone left I removed the charm and slipped out however since the amulet was small I was still injured and ended up passing out in a small part of a German Wizarding town. An elderly couple found me and took me in while healing me. I was in a coma for a year and a half before I awoke and started searching for my family. I found that Voldemort had been killed by Sirius's godson, my wife and daughter left London some time ago, Sirius was imprisoned in Azkaban as well as Bellatrix, and Narcissa was still in a marriage to Lucius and raising her son Draco. I started tracking my own family which was difficult considering every time I thought I found you three you had moved to some other country or place within the world and I had to track you down again." Daddy rubs his temples before turning to my mother. "Really Em…France, Greece, Nagasaki, Tokyo, Texas, Seattle, New York, Pennsylvania, and finally England…how many times did you move?"

Mummy begins giggling softly before shaking her head. "No where felt like home without you darling…besides I only remained in the US for the last five or so years because the girls went to the Salem Witches' Institute. We lived in France for a bit after you were killed before we moved to Greece for what three years. I was tired of Greece and wanted to be with my family for a bit so we got an apartment in Nagasaki, we should go there again soon, then we moved to Tokyo because the girls got invited to attend a private prep school for muggles and wanted to learn as much as possible then we moved to the US when they were eleven so they could go to school." Mummy smiles softly most likely remembering our faces when we first saw Salem. I had fallen in love with the place right on the spot and Lillie wouldn't go anywhere without me.

"If you loved Japan so much why didn't the girls go to Mahoutokoro?" I turn to daddy with a bright smile.

Daddy's eyes turn from mummy to me and Lillie as we duck our heads and blush softly. "Mummy got a job offer with the American Ministry of Magic and we got offers from both schools. We visited them both and although the school in Japan was nice we somehow fell in love with Salem." Daddy nods and everyone sort of still stares at him in silence. I look around and notice Mummy has her hand on his back clenched around his shirt as if he'll disappear again for another large amount of years. I stand slowly catching everyone's eyes as I turn away from the table and walk out of the kitchen. I hear Lillie call out my name from her spot beside Daddy but I don't hear her footsteps following me.

I run up the steps to my room and slam the door only to sit down on the windows seat and pull my knees up to my chest before sobbing softly. I can hear the door creak open by I ignore it in hopes that the person will just leave me alone. It wasn't that I wasn't happy to have my father back but I'm afraid that Mummy and Lillie will forget about me because Daddy is back. I was never the favorite and they always dotted on Lillie when they were younger. I was too proud but secretly I wanted their love too and then when Daddy 'died' I used mummy as a crutch for my nightmares about Daddy, Aunt Cissa, Aunt Trixie, and Sirius.

Soft and tender womanly arms wrap around my shoulders and the flowery smell of perfume wafts toward my nose calming my sobs to muffled hiccups. I lean against my Aunt's embrace and wrap my figners around her wrist holding her arms around me. "I know what you're thinking chéri." Her lips ghost across my hair but I still feel the love in her kiss. "They love you as much as they love Lillie, chéri. You need to be more trusting of them…your mummy has stayed up with you for years when you had nightmares…believe me I would know seeing as I knew you saw everything that happened to us. I was speaking with you and Draco most of the time when I said things and you know it now." She pauses for a short moment before biting her lip. "You should talk to your parents about this…they should know how you feel."

I sigh and turn to face Aunt Trixie. I stare into her large grey eyes and she wipes my eyes softly before pressing a kiss to my forehead. "I don't want to worry them…they seem so happy now that Daddy's back and Mummy has enough to deal with lately." I drop my head and stare down at where my hands are knotted together.

Aunt Trixie grabs my chin tightly and drags my head up until I'm staring into her eyes and she's glaring fiercely but still lovingly into my eyes. "Carina Bryony Black your parents love you just as much as your sister and they will do anything for you. They should know how you feel so they can fix it and let you know that you matter to them. Don't keep things hidden away…just like the fact that you're in love with Harry Potter; tell the boy for heaven sake he's smitten with you either way."

I smile softly and nudge her hand away before hugging her tightly and shaking my head. I push her out of the room with a sly smile and then curl into my bed feeling much better than I had moments before. I fall back asleep, thankfully dreamlessly, before everyone returns to bed.


	6. Chapter 5

Blooming Lonely

Chapter Five

Break ended quickly after that and despite spending time with my parents, especially my father, I never did tell them how I felt about our family. I knew that Mummy probably had an inclining as she always knew everything but she never voiced in most likely in hopes that I would come to her. I also never told Harry how I really felt about him despite Aunt Trixie, Aunt Cissa, Dray, and Sirius all telling me that I should. Today was the last day we were at Grimmlaud Place until we left for Hogwarts tomorrow.

I'm sitting in the drawing room looking at the family tree which had been resurrected by my aunts, Uncle, and father a few nights prior. Lillie and I were placed on the tree when they resurrected it and so was Tonks since they unburned Andromena, Sirius, and a few others. I was drawing silently on a piece of paper a picture I had taken with Dray and Lillie when we were rather young. My hair was short and fell to my ears and tight curls while Lillie's was cut in a neat bob. Dray's ahir was long and fell into his eyes despite him having always had to move it away. We were all laughing and tumbling around on a large stack of pillows with toys forgotten in the background. This was obviously one of the summers we had spent together because we were all wearing summer clothing and Lillie's dress was nearly up to her tummy showing off her flowery knickers.

"Are you too busy to talk with your father for a few minutes Bry?" I turn a bi startled to my father but shake my head 'no' and watch as he shuts the door and comes to stand behind me. "That's a beautiful picture Bry…I'm sure your sister and cousin would be overjoyed to see it." I giggle softly but don't answer waiting patiently for him to get to the point. "You never were one for idle chatter were you…can't say I blame you much it isn't my style either. I wanted you to know that even if you don't care I approve of your choice in interests. Harry is a brilliant young man and he cares very deeply for you."

I begin giggling softly and feel a blush rise to my cheeks. "Daddy, how'd you figure it out?" Daddy chuckles softly and weaves his figners through mine before leading us to the sofa against the far wall and sitting down.

"Did you know when Siri and I were five we hid a bogart in that drawer of the desk and is scared the living daylights out of Kreacher before he ended up locking it back in there with some pretty heavy charms?" I begin laughing softly remembering Sirius telling us that summer about Remus coming over and having to help moody get rid of the creature because his had grown terrible upset after having been locked in there for years. He elusively forgot to mention how it got there though and now I know why because if Grandmother would have heard that she would have lost her bloody head at the time seeing as Sirius got yelled at for everything.

A knock on the door startles us both for our laughter and Daddy and I turn our head to the door as it opens revealing Hermione's grinning face. "Ryony you need to come quickly and see what your Aunt Trixie did for Harry. It looks so amazing." I grin and nod quickly before standing up and pressing a kiss to my daddy's temple. I run out after Hermione and we race up the stairs and into Aunt Trixie's room.

Once there I stop dead in my tracks with my mouth hung open when I see Harry standing in the middle of the room. He looks positively stunning. Aunt Trixie had dressed Harry in tight fit jeans that weren't so tight they would make him look gay but they were tight enough to be mouthwateringly tantalizing. He wore a simple snug fit white tee with a royal blue jumper over top that was left open. I could see the defining curves of his muscular abdomen and equally as defined arms. He wore no glasses, showing off his exquisite emerald eyes, and his hair was gelled up mostly to one side with the top in spikes that curled everywhere and the bottom flatter and not as curly as it was when it was longer. He had no facial hair but he looked completely shaggable. "The kids are all going out tonight and I figured I give everyone a little make over…not that you and Dray have any trouble in the looks department. Oh and Harry dear the charm on your eyes will wear off when you sleep just reapply it each morning and you'll never have to see there things ever again but just in case here you are." Aunt Trixie hands him his folded glasses and he smiles before wordlessly making then disappear.

There is a loud noise before I can hear Dray laughing loudly and ridiculously. The door opens and my cousin's laughter spills into the room. Ron trudges out of the room wearing a white tee with light and dark blue triangles in a straight line across the front, a blue varsity sweater with dark blue cuffs and dark blue distressed jeans. He wore converse that were black but looked better then the ratty pair he always wore. He didn't do anything to his hair but he still didn't look half bad. I was still awestruck by Harry's appearance to really notice Ron's but he looked good for Ron I suppose. "Bloody git didn't think to help me up or anything just sat there and laughed his arse off…prat."

Finally Dray composes himself and walks out of the room tugging at his sleeves lightly to pull them into place. Dray wore black skinny jeans, the same fashion as Harry, with black boots, a tight white v-neck tee, and a dark purple button up knit sweater with the sleeves pushed up a bit past his forearms but not past his elbows. Dray had charmed his hair to be slightly shorter and spiked the top up with gel. I catch Hermione's eyes widening at the sight before her and I vaguely wonder if she secretly had a crush on Dray like Lil was crushing on Ron even if he was too bloody dense to realize it. "Awe well don't you look so bloody cute Dray!" I pinch his cheeks as he tries to bat my hands away while grumbling under his breath lightly.

"Now, now you two don't starts fighting in my bedroom. All the boy out and Vega Lillie Black get your blood arse up these stairs this instant! I hear thunderous footsteps as Lil and I both knew not to get on Auntie Trixie's bad side. She pushes all the guys from the room while telling Dray something about a chess board and showing them how Blacks play too bad she didn't know how utterly horrible Harry was at chess.

"Ronald and Draco are going to completely obliterate Harry before they begin their own game of chess I hope you know that." Aunt Trixie begin giggling under her breath before usher Hermione to the spinning chair in front of her mirror wish was lined with any beauty product you could think off. She started with making Hermione's thick curly brown hair straighten into smooth waves of dark brown that accented her brown eyes quite well. Then she added rich earth tone makeup and a small amount of glitter before sending her into the bathroom with a stack of clothing. When she came back out Lillie was already being sat in the chair and brushes and colored were flying all around her. Hermione wore a vintage lace shirt that was completely see through with a fleshy tank-top underneath. Over top she wore a black unpolished leather jacket that stopped around the center of her stomach and hung open. She wore tight fitting black skinny jeans that hugged her every curve and she very obviously was wearing a g-string because you couldn't see any lines from her knickers. She also wore unpolished ankle high leather boots with a small heal that was thick enough that she wouldn't hurt herself.

Lillie's ahir was scrunched so it had a little wave to it and her makeup was light and airy making her dark lashes and eyeliner stand out which made her eyes impossibly dark but also spectacularly gorgeous. Aunt Trixie shoved her into the bathroom with a pile of clothing before turning to Hermione and spinning her once while muttering a charm and a scent under her breath. I caught the slight scent of warm vanilla and chestnuts. Lillie walked out as I was being pushed into the chair myself and she looked prettier than I had ever seen. She wore tight grey skinny jeans and Grey Ugg boots. Her shirt was pure white and stopped just above the curve of her fanny. Over that she wore a dark grey three quarter length grey knit sweater. Lillie also had on a lot of bracelets stacked up and a long necklace that matched the bracelets.

I watches as Aunt Trixie straighter my long hair into smooth pin straight stands before charming it to be in a short cut that was long and choppy in the front while being shorter in the back. My hair was parted to one side and fell across my forehead and one of my eyes before tangling with its self to create spikes along my cheekbone and down to my jawbone. Next the makeup brushes went to work and when they were finished I looked at myself in awe. My eyes were lined thinly in black and my lashes were long and dark like always but perfect and thick. My eye shadow was light blue and made the grey color in the eyes that was shown seem to pop. My lips were painted a pale pink and glimmered every time I moved them.

Aunt Trixie pulled me up and shoved clothing into my hands before pushing me into the bathroom and shutting the door. I was still shocked by how different I looked with short, straight hair as opposed to the long curly mess I was used to. I magically undressed and then magically redressed before I looked at what I was wearing in the mirror. I wore a dull grey-blue shirt that had a darker black pattern on it and touched my neck on one side while falling off my shoulder and exposing my collar bone on the other side. It ended right at my hip so if I moved a certain way a sliver of my skin would show between the top of my jeans and bottom of my shirt. Over my shirt I wore a dull grey unpolished leather jacket that feel to my hips and was long sleeved with a rolled cuff. I left it open so I could shove my hands into the pockets. My skinny jeans were black and distressed with holes racing down to the grey heeled boots that stopped just below my knee. The only jewelry I wore was a rube ring around my finger with the black crest inside the ruby. As I stepped out of the bathroom I caught a wiff of daisies and fresh rain. Aunt Trixie grins in my direction before spinning me and producing my own scent charm. I finally smelt jasmine with a small undertone of freesia.

All of us look to one another before smiling and allowing Aunt Trixie to usher us out of her room and down the stairs to where the guys are waiting while Ron and Dray stare darkly at the chest board someone stuck on a move. They all turn as they hear us and I watch as all three eyes widen in pure shock and awe. "You all look positively shaggable." Apparently Dray was the one who found his tongue first before he chuckled softly and shock himself from his stupor. "Even if two of you are my cousins you're still lovely if that even the right word." His eyes turn away from us to land on Mione while drinking her in.

Ron and Harry turn their attention to Dray as he looks Mione up while she blushed madly. "He's positively eye shagging her mate…" Harry turns his gaze to Ron and both don't realize that Dray heard them as well as Mione.

"Quite…" Dray offers Mione his hand and she blushes before swatting it away and linking her arm with his. Her cheeks are flaming but he just smiles sweetly at her. "Now Potter and Weasely I expect you both can figure out who you'd like to accompany tonight as I have chosen Hermione."

I snort softly and walk the whole way down the steps before weaving my arm around Harry's waist and tugging him toward Draco and Hermione, who are already walking toward the front door, after he tosses his thickly muscular arm over my shoulder. Lillie blushes and so does Ron but Ron offers her his hand none the less and she takes it. They quickly follow and when we enter the foyer Trixie hands us a small card as well as a portkey. "Now that card will pay for any muggle movie you want to see and any food you need. The portkey is set to return you from London whenever you are all ready to leave. Have fun now and chéri be sure to answer your mobile if one of us rings you." I nod as we all place a hand on the portkey and I feel the usual tug at my stomach. We arrive in a small deserted park surrounded by trees. Harry tightens his hold on me before we take the lead.

"What's a movie?" I chuckle at Dray's question before I hear Harry snort softly. "Potter it's not funny to laugh at what people don't know…Father didn't agree with muggle technologies."

"Don't worry Draco Ron's never seen a movie either. As it is a movie is like a lot of pictures take repeatedly and stung together to create movement. Sometimes they show action like things blowing up or they show romance with people falling in love. The horror ones are rather good too. What do you suppose we watch Ryony?" I turn my head to look over my shoulder and shrug softly.

"We should watch a horror movie!" I nod softly at Lillie's piped up option from the back as We turn the corner which leads to a muggle movie complex. We buy six tickets for some horror movie before buy popcorn, fizzie drinks, and a lot of candy. As we settle in a watch as Dray pulls a sugar quill from his pocket and begins chewing on it. Dray and Hermione were sitting on the end of our row with Dray on the end and Mione beside him. I sat beside Mione with Harry at my side and Ron sat beside Harry with Lillie at his side. I reach over Hermione and pluck a quill from his pocket while winking at him and chewing on it. He frowns lightly and pouts before nibbling on his own.

When a group of rowdy boys pile in and fill the rest of our row one begins hitting on Lillie while she moves closer and Closer to Ron's side. Finally Ron's has enough of it before the lights even dim and switch sweats with Lillie before wrapping a tight arm around her and glaring fiercely at them. I watch as they both blush when Lillie places a soft and gentle kiss on Ron's cheek. The lights finally dim and the movie starts.

Hermione turns sideway and snuggles into Dray while he watches intently while munching on Popcorn. She silently keep pulling candy form his pockets and sharing it with him whether it be muggle or Wizarding candy. I swear my cousin is obsessed with Candy in general. I giggle softly into Harry's shoulder at the ridiculously fake scenes and he whispers silly things into my ear about how real blood doesn't look that thick or how the star was shagging some silly director and cheating on her co-star from another movie. Lillie and Ron are wrapped up with one another scared out of their wits from the movie.

Finally when it ends we walk out and walk around down town London for a while looking for a suitable place to eat and hangout. I stop at a café and pull everyone inside just itching to have a nice warm cocoa. The girls give our orders to the guys and search around for a table before finding one near the front window. We settle in leaving seats beside us open for the guys.

"So Mione…I do believe someone has a teeny tiny little crush on Dray…" I rail off and raise my eyebrows suggestively while she blushes and nods softly before looking away. "S'alright because Lil is positively smitten with Ronniekins…"

Lillie's face turns bright red and she begins spluttering incoherently before Hermione raises an eyebrow and smirks at me. "Well we all know you're in love with Harry so not much matters…you would probably shag him right now if given the chance." I feel a blush rise on my face before I begin grinning devilishly and lick my lips just thinking about that hot body. I blink softly and smile slyly.

"Well of course have you seen him recently Mione…plus he's positively perfect in every way possible…" We begin giggling like school girl before actually laughing to the point where our cheeks are red.

"Bryony…" I turn quickly to be met face to face with someone from my past. I feel my mouth form a small 'o' as he looks at me in shock. Stood before me was none other than my ex-boyfriend from my last three semesters in Salem, Adam Rochester. He hadn't changed much sicne I left last summer. He was tall, maybe 6'2'', and had really short curly hair that was a sandy brown color. His eyes were light brown with tints of honey to them and his face was slim and would be thought to be gorgeous for any man. He was slim and wore a long sleeve blue polo shirt with distressed jeans and moccasins. His jacket was light but he had a white scarf around his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here now I told you that last summer when you called me after breaking up with Ashley." The dryness in my voice doesn't escape anyone's notice especially the boys who just return carrying our drinks. Adam takes in their appearances and then his eyes widen when he sees Harry.

"You're Harry Potter aren't you…" I watch as Harry's eyes narrow only slightly before he forces a smile onto his face that looks rather intimidating regardless of the situation. "I'm Adam. Adam Rochester I used to go to school with Bryony and Lillie." He holds out his hand and Dray raises an eyebrow at the name before sneering softly.

"Charmed I'm sure…however I'm positive Potter doesn't want his first date with my cousin ruined with scum like you Rochester. I'd be happy to teach you a thing or two about how to treat a lady but I'm afraid the head upstairs is too small to comprehend anything the head downstairs doesn't want." I begin to snicker at Dray's obvious distaste for my ex before turning my eyes on him.

"Adam before my cousin looses him patients and get sent to Azkaban for murdering you why in bloody hell are you here?" Adam raises his eyebrow at me before frowning softly and looking at me in a way that he thinks is intimidating. I narrow my eyes dangerously at him but he doesn't seem to notice any.

"I've come to retrieve what belongs to me Bryony and we both know what that is so I highly suggest you call off boy wonder here and come out to dinner with me." I feel a hand land on my shoulder and figners clench around it comfortingly. I look over my shoulder and notice how utterly dangerous and hot Harry looks when he's angry with someone. His emerald eyes are narrowed and his lips are set in a thin line that relays nothing to anyone.

Harry steps forward and begins to whisper in a deadly voice. "Be aware here Adam that I've fought men that could make you piss your fucking pants with one little expelliarmus. Listen to me well, or at least as well as you can with that tiny little speck of a brain you have, Bryony Black no longer belong to you…she's _mine_ and I don't share. So why don't you run along back to your mummy and daddy before I cast a spell on you that either of them won't be able to undo. Do I make myself clear? Good we're on the same page." I watch as real fear lingers in Adam's eyes as he turns and dart from the café and down the street. Before my very eyes Harry melts away from the man before me and back into the boy that I love. Dray eyes him proudly before slapping him over the shoulder.

"Mate you made him piss himself…oh Bry he's a keeper if he can scare that piece of fucking shite away." I nod a bit shaken before we all settle into our seats and drink our drinks.

Harry wraps his free arm around me tightly and his thumb rubs a soothing pattern along my shoulder. I nearly jump when I feel lips against my ear but I sigh inaudibly when the lips kiss the tip of my ear lightly before Harry begins speaking into it. "Are you alright Bryony? If you want to we can go back to Grimmlaud Place." I sigh and turn sharply to the left before capturing Harry's lips in a quick but fierce kiss. I hear everyone around us 'ohh' and Dray even wolf whistles.

I smile and begin to murmur to Harry with my lisp still pressed to his. "Thanks but I'm happy here…" He smiles and captures my lips in another kiss. Mione clears her throat forcing us both to break apart and grin deviously at one another. After that we finish our drinks and walk back to the park. Dray takes Hermione over the swings and Lillie and Ron climb a tree. Harry and I sit down on the merry-go-round and I pull me knees up to my chest while he wraps an arm around my shoulders.

As I glance over I see Dray stop Hermione's swing and stare down at her before saying something. She giggles softly and blushes before answering him in an equally as quiet voice. I watch in shock as Dray leans down and draws her lips into a passionate kiss despite them having barely been friends before tonight. Who knew Dray had a crush on Hermione Granger. They begin to make-out despite the awkward angle and I look away to give them their privacy. Lillie and Ron are holding hands and talking quietly while watching the sun set as we all breathe a sigh of sadness at the thoughts of tonight coming to an end.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Harry nudging me lightly and bringing my attention back to him. I gaze deeply into his eyes and then my eyes flutter closed as his hand comes up to cup my cheek. He runs a slightly calloused thumb over my cheek and I lean into the touch. "Do you know how stunning you are?" I open my eyes to look into his and I feel a smile draw up my lips before he smiles as well. "What's your full name?"

I feel shocked by his sudden question and I feel my eyes narrow in confusion but I answer him any way. "Carina Bryony Black…"

A small smile arches his lips as he plays my name over in his head. "Carina…" I shudder at how my me rolls off his lips before listening intently as he begins speaking again. "Carina…" A kiss is planted on my lips. "Bryony…" ~kiss~ "Black…" ~kiss~ "Will you be my girlfriend?" Harry kisses me again and this time it's longer than the small pecks I had received before. Finally he pulls back and looks into my eyes for a few moments.

"Yes of course you silly git…" I grin and wrap my figners around the collar to his jacket before tugging him foreword and pressing my lips to his in a kiss that had to be one of the most if not the most hottest kiss I had ever had with a man. I gasp as his figners wrap around my shoulders and pull me closer. Harry takes this advantage and prods my tongue with his own pushing us into a slow but adoring battle for dominance of the kiss. It wasn't ravenous with teeth and biting and clashing it was slow and loving with a hint of plain adore that every kiss with Harry starts with.

Finally we break apart for air and he brushes my hair away from my forehead to press a sweet lingering kiss there. We stand sup as everyone else does and each of us take hold of the portkey until the tug at our navels returns us to the foyer of Grimmlaud place. It was late and the house was mostly dark. Mummy and Molly step out from the sitting room in their nightie and robes with small smile on their faces. They bid us goodnight and head up to their room n the second floor. We quietly make our ways up to our floor where Ron presses a kiss to Lillie's head before Lil rushes into our room and the bathroom to change for bed. Ron smiles softly in her direction before walking into his room while calling dibs on the bathroom first.

Hermione leans against the wall and Dray corners her with both his hands pressed against the wall by her head. He bends down and captures her lips in a dominating kiss before pulling away from her, nipping her lip, kissing her forehead and nudging her toward the room she was sharing with Ginny. On her way into the room he swats her fanny and struts into our room shutting the door behind him. Harry chuckles against my neck from where he was standing with his arms wrapped around my waist and his nose dug into my neck.

"Alone at last…" I gasp as he whirls me around and pins me to the wall with his entire body aligned with my own. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to kiss there pretty little lips Carina?"

I gasp at my name and feel my eyes flutter closed as my stomach coils tightly. "H-how long H-harry?" He chuckles softly at my stutters question before dipping his head and pressing a soft kiss to my exposed collarbone.

"Sicne you walked into the fucking Great Hall during the sorting feast Miss Black…" At this he captures my lips in a brutal kiss of all teeth and tongue. I clutch tightly to his tee and try to pull him closer but it's in vain as he's as close as physically possible to me without us both being naked and in the throes of hot passionate sex. Harry moves away from my mouth and kisses toward my ear where he begins to whisper. "I'll see you in the morning Carina…" His teeth find the tip of my ear for a shot moment and rolls it between them before he turns and walks into his room leaving me a complete and utter pile of Bryony goo.

After collecting myself I walk shakily into my room and close the door before sliding down it completely dazed and totally turned on. Lillie smirks at me from where she's sitting on her bed with her nightie on and her hair up and back to normal. I stand with less shakes and move robotically around our room gathering my things to change and not even noticing Dray wall out in his pants. I slip into the bathroom and change quickly not even bothering to remove the charm on my hair. I slip into bed and fall asleep barely hearing Drays surprised laughter from his own bed. For once my dreams weren't nightmares and the star of them was a green eyed black haired Adonis that has a way with his mouth that should be sinful.


End file.
